1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data compression. More specifically, a new technique of lossy compression, in which extensible patterns are used to compress continuous data, is applied to data in its native form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data compression methods are partitioned traditionally into lossy methods and lossless methods. Typically, lossy compression is applied to signals susceptible to some degeneracy without lethal consequence. Traditional lossy methods are applied in the frequency domain, rather than in the time domain, of a signal. The error due to the loss in these traditional lossy methods is spread equally throughout the data, for example, equally throughout an overall image.